Rusak
by Okki
Summary: "Lihat ini! Nii-sama memberikan ini padaku semalam! Nii-sama bilang ini mahal!" mata Rukia berbinar-binar. "Bonekaku ini namanya Kon!" Ya, saking mahalnya boneka itu. Pas Ichigo pegang, tangannya langsung putus. 5Y!Project. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **Only one manga-ka, who can make **an amazing manga like Bleach**. And** he is Tite Kubo**. **NOT ME, BAH!**

* * *

**Rusak**

by **Okki-chan **for **5Y!Project**

* * *

Kedua mata Orihime Inoue berbinar-binar begitu melihat teman mainnya, Rukia Kuchiki, menunjukkan sebuah boneka singa kecil yang kelihatannya sangat _absurd_.

Demi tuhan, boneka yang Rukia sedang tunjukkan saat ini memang benar-benar _absurd_. Padahal dia bilang, kalau Nii-sama-nya—yang memberikan boneka itu sebagai hadiah karena Rukia sudah mau menolong kakaknya membereskan kamarnya dua hari yang lalu—membeli boneka itu dengan harga yang bukan main mahalnya. Ayahnya sampai turun tangan memberikan sedikit uang untuk Nii-sama-nya.

"Kyaaaa! Rukia-chan! Ini manis sekali," ujar Orihime sambil memutar-mutar buntut boneka singa di tangannya. "Aku juga mau boneka seperti ini. Tapi kakakku sedang tidak punya uang," lanjutnya dengan nada sedih.

Rukia menepuk-nepuk bahu Orihime. "Kamu boleh pinjam punyaku, kok." Senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajah Orihime.

"Rukia-chan memang baik!" Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Ichigo Kurosaki, yang sedari tadi asik bermain bola dengan teman-temannya—Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, Ishida Uryuu dan Yasutaro Sado. Tapi karena mereka—teman-temannya—tidak ada yang bisa main bola, akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk berhenti main bola dan bergabung dengan Orihime dan Rukia, dengan terpaksa.

Rukia cepat-cepat mengambil bonekanya dari Orihime. "Lihat ini! Nii-sama memberikan ini padaku semalam! Nii-sama bilang ini mahal!" mata Rukia berbinar-binar. "Bonekaku ini namanya Kon!"

Hening.

Mizuiro memperhatikan boneka yang sedang Rukia pegang. "Oh, ini boneka keluaran baru, yah? Harganya memang mahal sekali."

"Ayayaya, kenapa Mizuiro bisa tahu?" tanya Keigo, kagum. Saking kagumnya dia sampai loncat-loncat dan hampir kepleset. Untung Sado buru-buru menangkapnya. "Ah, terimakasih, kawan."

"Aku melihatnya di tv." Yang lainnya ber-o ria.

"Coba aku lihat," pinta Ichigo. Rukia memberikannya dengan dipenuhi rasa bangga. Entah dia bangga karena apa.

Ishida memperhatikan boneka itu dengan teliti. Ia lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Bahan bonekanya bagus," komentarnya. Dia memang mengerti sekali hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan jahit menjahit, bahan-bahan tekstil dkk. Padahal masih lima tahun.

Ichigo memencet-mencet perut boneka tersebut.

'Au au au. Sakit! Sakit!'

"Eh, suara siapa itu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menunjuk bonekanya. "Suara Kon! Nii-sama bilang, kalau perutnya dipencet Kon akan bisa bicara." Ichigo memasang muka yang dapat diartikan seperti; "O. Begitu."

Karena penasaran, Ichigo akhirnya memencet perut Kon sekali lagi.

'Sudah kubilang sakit!'

"Terus aku harus memencet bagian mananya dirimu? Supaya kamu bisa bicara!" hardik Ichigo, lalu diterbalikannya tubuh Kon. Dan ditariknya ekor Kon.

'Itu juga sakit, bodoh!'

Ichigo memutar-mutar tangan Kon. Kon terus-terusan teriak kesakitan.

"Kuchiki, sebenarnya bonekamu punya kekuatan magis, ya?" tanya Ishida pada Rukia. Rukia mengedikan bahunya.

"Rukia-chan, bonekamu lama-lama seram." Orihime bersembunyi di balik Rukia.

"Itulah kehebatan teknologi," ujar Mizuiro dengan gaya sok dewasa.

Sado hanya diam.

"Ichigo! Aku juga mau mencoba memencet-mencet boneka itu!" Keigo lompat ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo langsung meninjunya. "BUAGH!" Keigo terkapar.

"Ini boneka macam apa, sih?" tanya Ichigo kesal lalu ia memegang ujung tangan boneka. "Ini. Aku bosan." Diberikannya boneka itu ke Keigo. Keigo langsung kembali segar bugar, seperti saat dia belum ditinju Ichigo. Ichigo memberikan boneka itu ke Keigo dengan kasarnya dan—

**SREEETTT.**

—lengan boneka itu putus.

Hening lagi.

Semuanya memasang wajah; "Yah. Putus."

Semuanya, termasuk pemiliki boneka itu sendiri.

"Yah," kata Rukia sedih. "Itu kan hadiah dari Nii-sama."

Ichigo memasang wajah merasa bersalah.

"Kurosaki, kamu harus tanggung jawab," ucap Ishida.

Rukia mendekati Ichigo dan Keigo, lalu berjongkok dan mengambil boneka hadiah dari Nii-sama tercintanya itu. Dengan hati-hati, dia mencoba menghubungkan lengan Kon ke tubuhnya. Ichigo makin merasa bersalah. "Maaf deh, nanti aku ganti," katanya.

Semua yang mendengarnya kaget.

"Tapi itu kan mahal sekali, Ichigo," kata mereka—kecuali Rukia—semua secara serempak.

Rukia meletakkan Kon di atas tanah lalu berdiri. "Nggak usah. Nanti aku minta lagi aja sama Nii-sama."

Orihime kaget sekaligus bingung. "Terus Kon-nya mau dikemanain, Rukia-chan?"

"Diemin aja di situ."

Hening untuk ketiga kalinya.

Mereka semua saling bertatapan secara bergantian.

"Benar, nih?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Oke deh."

"Terus kita main apa, Rukia-chan?" tanya Orihime kebingungan karena kehabisan bahan buat mainan. Nggak mungkinkan, dia ngajakin Ichigo dan yang lainnya main bola? Bisa-bisa dia kepleset duluan sebelum nendang bolanya.

Rukia berpikir sejenak. "Ke rumahku aja, yuk!"

"Ide bagus!" seru yang lainnya. Dan mereka semua pun langsung berlari menuju rumah Rukia. Dengan teganya meninggalkan boneka mahal, yang memiliki kekuatan magis sekaligus hasil karya dari kecanggihan teknologi, yang bernama Kon itu sendirian.

Malang sekali memang nasib boneka singa kecil mahal itu.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's note: **Kayaknya banyak yang salah, yah? Hm. :| Btw, itu saya sengaja buat Orihime manggil Rukia pake "-chan". Soalnya mereka kan, di sini ceritanya bocah-bocah yang umurnya masih 5 tahun.

Bagaimana dengan karakterisasi, diksi, dan EYD fanfic ini? Tolong dikoreksi~ tulis itu koreksiannya di kotak **review**~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kon: **HOI! NASIBKU GIMANA!?

**Okki-chan: **Kuserahkan nasibmu, pada imajinasi para reader. /run away from FBI/


End file.
